Blizzaria
is a Ice-attributed S-ranked Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Blizzaria is the evolved form of Frostina, obtained when she is fused with the Glacial Clip. Her Bio entry in the Yo-kai Medallium reads: "Now she can fully control her chilling power. Blizzaria can make snow fall in summer and freeze volcanoes". ''Her alternate-color form is Damona. Appearance A fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara. As "Fubuki-chan", she additionally wears a pair of thick, red-rimmed glasses. As "Fubuki-Sensei", she wears a white turtleneck with a yellow cardigan and blue skirt with pink shoes. Fubukihime YW3-015.png Fubuki-chan.png|Fubuki-chan, Fubukihime's bespectacled self from Yo-Kai Watch Busters. Blizara metal.jpg|Soultimate Yo-kai Medal Personality Blizzaria is more confident than her prior form and enjoys socializing. She waves as though she were greeting a crowd in many of her victory dances. In the Anime, Blizzaria is a bit more brusque, often forcing her way into the get-togethers of a group of heat-themed Yokai and overwhelming them with her ice powers in a way that can pretty much be considered harassment, though the passive-aggressive way in which she does it makes it look like an accident. She has a glasses-wearing alter-ego called "Fubuki-Chan" and plays the role "Fubuki-Sensei" in the High-school Alternate Universe starting in episode 46. Fubuki-Sensei maintans a platonic relationship with the other teachers and sometimes plays pranks on them, such as giving Nyanpachi-Sensei a frozen cup of tea. Relationships In the Anime, Fubuki-hime has a practically abusive relationship with Sproink, Blazion, Asekakki, and Swelterrier. She meets Inaho Misora, the same day she's picking on the aforementioned group of Yokai at the sauna by filling it with snow, and gives over her medal so she can power the cooling unit on USApyon's rocket. Abilities and Powers According to the game description, Blizzaria has the power to turn a volcano to a snow mountain and summer into winter. This is emphasized by her "Snow Play" ability, which increases the magnitude of her ice techniques by 1.2x. Even with her powers under control, Blizzaria is still seen with motes of snow falling off of her and she often fills rooms with her cold aura in ways that are either unintentional or cruel, depending on ones interpretation of the scene. Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = 387 | power = 137 | spirit = 219 | defence = 156 | speed = 210 }} Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) How to get YW 1 Frostina + Glacial Clip The Glacial Clip is obtained through Blizzaria's quest in Hungry Pass within the post-game or alternatively through a Terror Time chest. History Blizzaria's most notable apperances in the anime relate to the ''Year 3 Class Y Mr. Nyanpachi featurette, in which she appears as a teacher and one of Nyanpachi's collegues. She is popular among the teachers, but maintains a platonic relationship with all of them. Blizzaria makes her first appearance in the main storyline in episode 81, where she crashes the party of a bunch of heat-themed Yokai who are having said party at Nate's house at Blazion's suggestion and tortures them with her ice powers. She later meets Inaho through similar circumstances. Trivia Origin * Blizzaria, much like Frostina, is based on the Yuki-onna, a Youkai of the spirit of a snow woman popular in Japanese folklore. Name Origin * "Fubukihime" translates as . * Blizzaria is a feminization of the word "Blizzard". Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Class Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Rank S Yo-Kai Category:Ice Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Cheap Sweets Category:Humanoid Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Blizzard Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Snow Playing" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Knock Down Attack Category:Yo-Kai Combined With a Yo-Kai and an Item Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai